Cirque de L'enfer
by J.B Nicole
Summary: I am Edward Cullen. My parents gave me away when I was 10 because I'm a freak. Now I live in the circus. With Carlisle the Magician, Esme the Lady, Rosalie the Beauty, Alice and Jasper the psychics and Emmett the Strong. I am a vampire, she is my prey...
1. Accueillir au Cirque de L'enfer

**I am Edward Cullen. My parents gave me away when I was 10 because I'm a freak. Now I live in the circus. With Carlisle the Magician, Esme the Lady, Rosalie the Beauty, Alice and Jasper the psychics and Emmett the Strong. I am the vampire and she is my prey...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Prologue:

My name is Edward Cullen. My parents gave me up for adoption when I was ten for being a freak. Now I live in the circus. Meeting people all of the time. My parents are Carlisle The Magician and Esme The Lady. My siblings are Rosalie The Beauty, Alice is an Acrobat and a Psychic, Jasper is The Psychic and Emmett The Strong. My position in the circus? I, am a vampire/incubus. Isabella Swan, is my prey.

CH. 1 Accueillir au Cirque de L'enfer

I looked down at the girl lying in my arms and smirked. I bit her neck in front of everybody and then threw her to Emmett. He caught her, or Rosalie more of a matter and raced up the stairs of the circus, people clapping loudly. She let her legs out in the air. Those beautiful legs which after every man lusted. But not I. My prey was already in the crowd. I tore my eyes from Rosalie's blond hair as she was put down and smiled at everybody and waved, everyman clapping. I saw Alice walking the small rope at the top of the circus. She did a back flip and landed down on a trampoline.

"And now!" Esme, the Lady, "For our lovely Magician! Carlisle!" she screamed.

Carlisle appeared out of nowhere and bowed.

"For my performance tonight. I need a volunteer". Everybody cheered.

I looked over and saw my prey jumping up and down in excitement and raising her hand. Carlisle noticed my glance and called out "The young brunette on the back. Yeah you, cutie! Come over!".

The girl squealed and ran towards the stage. I reached out for her and when I pulled her up she finished in my arms as she almost stumbled over. I blushed, remembering I was half naked. That _she_ was in my arms. I couldn't deny the jolt of electricity that went through us. I let her go and she was blushing furiously as I smiled at her. She ran to Carlisle and shook his hand.

"Give it up for Bella Swan!" he yelled. She smiled and blushed.

"Hi" she waved to the crowd shyly.

"Now. For my performance. I need you to be locked in that room" he pointed to a black box, she ran to it and then went inside "Now I want our Edward in there two" he winked at me.

I felt my pants tighten as I went to her. I knew this trick. I squished in behind her and pressed her against my chest.

"Now, Mr. Edward shall hold you tight, you will both be thrown in this box underwater. You will disappear!" Carlisle closed the door and I felt Bella tremble.

"I'm scared" she whispered in the dark as they pulled us up.

"It's okay. No water gets in. When this box touches the floor I will open the door and We will go down in a secret passé way under the pool. We need to stay there for a while and then go out behind the curtains".

"I'm still afraid, Edward".

"It will be okay, Bella" I assured, burying my face in her sweet freesia and strawberry scented hair. I kissed it gently and she sighed and pulled back against me.

"I've always admired you. This seems like a dream that I'm here with you".

"Trust me, I know. I've seen you. I enjoy you coming here. I admire you two".

I knew she was blushing. I heard Carlisle yell "They're over the pool! They will fall in! Will they survive?".

"Don't let me go" she whispered as her hands held mine that were around her waist. I pulled up her shin with one and grabbed both of her hands in one of mine.

"Never" I kissed her and then they let us go.

I knew it.

I would never let her go.

* * *

**-"Bella, do you want to join the gang of freaks?" laughed Carlisle-**


	2. Bella, Le Succubus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

CH.2 Bella, Le Succubus

As they let us go into the water, I was still kissing. Still kissing _her. _The girl of my dreams. I let the kiss go and I whispered.

"We have to get out, now" I said breathlessly. She nodded and I heard a thud against the room, I opened the door and then it opened to a staircase. We went down it and then I closed the door behind me, still holding her hand.

She looked at me and I pressed her against the wall and kissed her again. She gasped and her arms went around my neck. Frankly, this was just the best of times. If I ever had experienced…

Nobody would believe that the great Edward Cullen, the incubus/vampire, was a virgin. Unfortunately.

Her small hands curled up at the red hair at the back of my neck. My fingers buried themselves at her waist. She pressed me closer and then I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist, pressing against her. When I was about to put my hands up her shirt. Guess who ruined the moment?

"Ahh! R rated! R rated! Not good for young people's view! R RATED!".

Emmett.

I broke the kiss to see Bella blushing and looking at Emmett, he had his hands over his eyes. I took Bella's face in my hands and then said against her mouth as I kissed her.

"What do you want?". I felt Bella shudder under me and I pressed her closer.

"Dad wants you to come out".

I put Bella down and fixed her hair gently, she blushed darker. I took her hand and brushed past Emmett.

"You know, I have a feeling you're going to be worse than Rose and me" he said.

I nodded, smirking.

This girl wouldn't dare leave my side.

* * *

We went out to the stage and everybody clapped. We bowed and Carlisle winked at us and I felt my cheeks heat.

"Well! This is the end of our performance! Good night and we'll see you in a couple of days!" The curtain fell and he ran to us. He shook Bella's hand.

"Very good. Now, Mrs. Swan I-".

"Bella" she corrected.

"Yes, Bella… Now, I have an offer for you. Please, everybody, to my office".

We followed him and Bella tugged at my hand.

"Edward?".

"It better be good" I mumbled to myself.

"I was wondering… Is Mr. Carlisle something related to you?".

"My father".

"But you don't look-".

"Adoptive".

"Oh… I'm sorry" she bowed her head. I kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, Bells" she blushed.

* * *

We went into Carlisle's office and then there he sat down on his desk, Esme in his arms.

"This was a very good performance and- Alice get off the couch" he snapped at Alice, who was walking on the back of the couches, she jumped off and smiled.

"Anyways" he kept on once she was back in Jasper's arms "I was thinking you did very good, Bella. All of the times we've done that, its never gone well. And, some of my performers eyes have been on you for awhile" he looked at me and smiled at Alice, who clapped and squealed.

"And?" she asked, still in my arms.

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to join".

Alice squealed "Say yes!".

"Join what?".

"Bella, do you want to join the gang of freaks?" laughed Carlisle.

"She is no freak!" I growled. As hard as the idea of Bella joining made me, I could not condemn her to this.

"Yes! Of course" she clapped.

"No" I growled and let her go.

"Edward, you don't own me" she snapped.

"Oh yea?" I took her in my arms and kissed her, everybody gasped and Alice squealed.

I let her go but she still shook her head "I'm joining" she turned to Carlisle "What will I be?".

"We were getting up to votes".

"Succubus!" said Emmett. Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Actually, succubus sounds great" said Esme.

"Yes" jumped Alice.

"Of course" smiled Jasper, holding her shoulders.

Rosalie shrugged and nodded. I knew she was bothered by the fact that she would have competition.

"Edward?".

I sighed and nodded "But there is a slight problem…".

"What?".

"You have to leave your house… We move around a lot" said Esme.

Bella nodded furiously "Yes! I hate my house… My mom's… Well… I just don't like her or my step-father".

"Okay. Do you want to go-".

"No way".

"But your clothes".

"In my car".

"You should go get them".

* * *

"_This _is _all _you have?" asked Alice in shock as she stared at her t-shirts, jeans, sweaters and sweatpants.

She nodded.

Alice took her bag and threw it out the rain.

"Alice!" She was about to run but Emmett grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Isabella Swan. If you want to come into the circus as Bella Cullen, our Succubus. You cannot wear _that_!".

I rolled my eyes "Alice".

"No, Edward".

"She can wear my-".

"Alice, Bella is not that short" said Jasper.

"Shopping!".

Bella rolled her eyes.

* * *

I sat down on my bed with Emmett and Jasper, waiting for the girls to bring Bella dressed for our practice.

"Bella! You have to go in!" hissed Alice. I chuckled.

"No! Not wearing _this_".

"Just go!" growled Rosalie and then the door was opened. My eyes widened.

Bella blushed as my eyes roamed down her body. She was wearing a red skirt, a black tight shirt with a red tank top. She wore knee-high red socks and red sneakers. I felt my pants tighten very hard.

"We should go" said Emmett, he took Jasper by his arms and dragged him out of the room.

As soon as the door closed I was pressed against the wall and away from Bella.

"I'm going to loose it" I said. She smiled shyly and walked to me, she kissed my cheek and then kissed me. I growled and threw her to my bed. Snapping off her sneakers.

* * *

Some minutes later she was only wearing a black thong and her knee-high red socks. I hovered over her in my briefs and kissed down her neck, she moaned.

"You are going to be the best succubus ever".

She just moaned, her legs around my waist.

"Bella, will you be my succubus?".

"What?" she stuttered out, her eyes still closed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?".

She opened her eyes and smiled, rubbing herself against me "Does that answer?".

"No".

"Yes" she grinned as she rubbed her legs up my back.

"This is a very weird turn-on" I gasped. She let her legs fall and smiled, her legs rubbing together.

I took each in my hands and then the door opened, I put her behind me against the wall, the sheet already over us, she put it over her chest and raised her head over my shoulder, my hand behind me on her thigh.

"R-rated! R-rated! Not good for young eyes!" said Emmett and ran off. Carlisle came in and stood at the door, Bella and I flushed.

"If you are going to act in some engagement. Please, be quiet. It's one in the morning".

Okay, so minutes had not passed, it had been hours. Time flies.

"I-I-we" I stuttered. I just nodded and Carlisle closed the door. I fell back and then threw my hands to my eyes. I turned to my side and pressed Bella against my chest.

"Does this happen?".

"What?".

"Being caught?".

"Only to Emmett and Rose".

"You?".

"Of course not! That's preposterous! I've never had sex before!" As soon as I said that I blushed tomato red and put my pillow over my face "Scratch that".

"Oh, Edward" she soothed, she took the pillow away and lied her face on my chest "Me neither".

"What? But you are-".

"Nobody thinks of me that way".

"I do! I love you-" I buried my face in my pillow. There was a moment of silence.

"I love you two" she whispered. I threw my pillow away and lied on top of her, kissing her.

* * *

The next day, I caught Bella as she fell from the trampoline.

"I can't do this" she sighed.

"Yes you can" said Esme.

"I'm so clumsy!".

"That's why we have Edward".

I smiled.

* * *

The next day, it was the first performance, we were having some invites over, I went to Bella's room and then froze at the door.

I couldn't believe who our invite was.

Jacob Black.


	3. L'enfer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own the plot**

**(A/N) I'm so sorry I didn't upload!!! My internet was taken away and we just got it back. I hope you enjoy. For those reading my other stories I will upload them soon. Okay? ENJOY!!!**

* * *

CH.3 Lenfer

Jacob Black, he was grinning at Bella and looking her over like she was some sort of animal, his eyes blazed yellow from his contacts, his shaggy hair over them, he grinned, showing his fake werewolf fangs. Stupid wolf. Trying to hit on my girlfriend.

"Hey, mutt" I waved, standing besides Bella.

"Hey, leech" he said, not taking his eyes off Bella, he grinned wider. I had to look up, he was huge.

"Oh, Jake!" Bella squealed and hugged him, wearing the same clothes as yesterday but in a different order.

Wait. Jake?

"Bells! Oh my God! I never thought you'd finish in the circus" he grinned.

"I know! I always knew you came from the circus. Freaky wolf" she giggled and hugged him.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Edward, this is my best friend. Jake. Or the Wolf" she squealed and looked up "How's your Pa?".

"Great. Missing you and Charlie".

Bella sighed sadly.

Something was up here. Dog boy knew. I didn't.

"I miss him two. Now" she grinned and pulled away "Jake, this is my circus boyfriend, Edward".

"Circus boyfriend eh? What about in real life?".

She grinned and shrugged.

I growled. She only thought I was a circus boyfriend. Even if I took her virginity last night.

"So can I be your real life boyfriend?".

"There is no real life in my world".

I grinned, but my smile faded when she said;

"But I still am Le Succubus" she grinned and threw her arms around his neck "So you can be my second circus boyfriend!" she kissed him and I growled. I left.

* * *

Alice and Jasper rubbed my back while I sat down in my room, pissed.

"We shouldn't had let her be a succubus! She has me but she now likes the Mutt two! Stupid Carlisle, insisting on bringing people over".

"It was not my fault. It was up for a vote. She wants to be a succubus. Let her. I've seen you have two girlfriends at once. What about Tanya?" asked Carlisle, coming in.

"Its not the same. I don't love Tanya".

"Well. She's coming over today. So forget it".

"Carlisle!".

"Give her a taste of her own medicine!" growled Rosalie. I nodded.

* * *

I went into the trailer, where everyone was. Bella was pressed against the wall, kissing Jacob. His hands slid up her belly and she giggled and broke the kiss, licking her lips. I saw Tanya at the other corner and she squealed.

"Eddie!" she ran to me and kissed me. I kissed her back, feeling Bella's eyes on us.

Tanya broke the kiss and grinned. Tanya's position was a mix between Rosalie and Bella.

Bella…

I looked over at her, she wasn't looking at me at all. She was too into brushing Jacob's newly cut hair. He picked her up and she giggled. They walked to where everyone was, Carlisle came in and looked around all of us. Bella looked at me and winked. I looked down at Tanya and sighed. This was going to be a long circus…

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
